villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Penguin (The Batman)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, better known as The Penguin, is the overall secondary antagonist of The Batman. He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices Mumbo Jumbo in Teen Titans. Biography On top of attempting to kill Alfred after their first meeting, Penguin declared revenge on both The Batman and Bruce Wayne. Despising Wayne's pretty boy image, Penguin went to the manor in an effort to get rid of Wayne once and for all. The Batman interfered with Penguin's plans ("How'd you find me this time?!" "It's what I do") and eventually returned Penguin to jail once again. Upon escaping, Penguin teamed up with Catwoman in an effort to steal two powerful, ancient Egyptian statues that give the holder the ability to expel and use the power of light. Double-crossing Catwoman, Penguin stole both statues, hand-cuffed The Batman and Catwoman, and fled. Though he attempted to destroy Gotham, Penguin was unsuccessful, as the team he created was too deadly for both his Kabuki Twins and Penguin to fight. During Joker's reign of terror while pretending to be Batman, he confronted Penguin while he was robbing the Gotham Museam of Art. Both Batman and Joker stopped him, but Cobblepot was also accidentally injected with the Venom that drives people insane. After Batman defeated Joker, both him and Penguin laughed throughout the streets of Gotham. Penguin eventually took control of Man-Bat with a Sonic Bird Control Device, Batman soon turns Man-Bat on Penguin. Joker, Penguin and Riddler battled on who would control the city, but the three said whoever defeats Batman can control it. All three fail and are defeated by Batman. The Batman vs. Dracula Penguin serves as the secondary antagonist in the movie The Batman vs. Dracula. In the movie The Batman vs. Dracula, Penguin was searching for a gangster loot when he unwittingly revived and was subsequently hypnotized by Dracula to become his servant. Later, while Batman was fighting Dracula, Penguin went after Vicki and chased her through the cemetery. After finding her in a crypt, he caught her and pinned her against the wall when he was freed from his hypnosis and finally discovered the treasure that caused all the trouble in the first place. He was overjoyed, but was then caught by police. News reporters stated that the people were under Penguin's control and Penguin kept saying they were vampires as he was taken away. Though Joker and the other Lost Ones forgot being slaves to Dracula, Penguin remembered everything, making him, alongside Bruce, Alfred and Vicki, the only four people to know the truth behind the Lost Ones. Appearances *Call of Cobblepot *Bird of Prey *The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly *The Laughing Bat *Pets *Night and the City *A Dark Knight to Remember *A Fistful of Felt *Fleurs du Mal *The Icy Depths *Team Penguin *Rumors *The Joining Part 2 *Ring Toss *The End of The Batman *The Batman vs. Dracula Personality Cobblepot, like Bruce Wayne, is an ostensible billionaire in his 20s - but the similarities stop there. Unlike Bruce, "Ozzy" is rude, selfish, arrogant and homely as well as being a grotesque penguin-bodied character. While Gotham's other villains may have it out for the Batman, the Penguin is unique in that his scorn is often directed at Bruce Wayne, who serves as a constant reminder of everything he is not. Employing the use of highly trained birds and an arsenal of deadly umbrellas, as well as two faithful and good-looking Kabuki assistants, he is determined to rebuild the Cobblepot fortune by criminal means. Quotes *"Please! Now that all pretenses are off, call me Penguin. A flightless bird, but one with style!" *"Yeah but the thing is, you're not!" *"I'm a Cobblepot!" *"Joker?" *"Come to me, come to me." *"What do Bats have against me anyway?" *"Pity it won't work on birdies, I'll just have to make do with a furocious giant Bat Monster instead!" *"Ya know Joksy, maybe there is enough Gotham for two to share." *"Foul play!" *"Why feed on Seed? When they can feed on a treat of meat?!" *"Pennyworth?" *"So, it seems that the tales of The Batman is true? But really? Who names himself after a mangy flying rodent?" *"A few tricks I picked up from the Orient." *"Wayne's no loss. Not when I have the chance to exterminate this town's bat population once and for all!" Category:Batman Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Elitist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Envious Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Pimps Category:Graverobbers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Inmates Category:Deal Makers Category:Golddiggers Category:DC Villains Category:Egotist Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful